Direct current to direct current (DC/DC) power supplies are implemented in a variety of electronic devices to convert an input DC voltage to an output DC voltage. There are various types of DC/DC power supplies, such as buck, boost, or buck/boost switching converters. Typical DC/DC power supplies implement a feedback loop to regulate the DC output voltage to a specific magnitude based on monitoring the DC output voltage.